Let It Rain
by Black Rose Dye
Summary: An OK Go songfic Tomoyo and Sakura got out one evening and Tomoyo meets Eriol. He steals her ID and wont give it back until she obeys his orders. slight ExT and SxS


A/N: Hooray! I finally wrote it! I've been talking about it for months and months and I finally got off my lazy butt to write it! Hooray!

Song: _Let It Rain_ by OK Go. Trust me. They- wait. Don't trust me. Especially with the last bite of chocolate! But they rock, Check out their website www . okgo .com. Just take out the spaces, add water- wait, never mind, forget that last part. Take out the spaces and you can watch their music videos! Yay!

Let It Rain

_Super automatic pilot_

_Motor running down_

_Circles in the parking lot_

Tomoyo brushed away a stray tear that had fallen from her overflowing amethyst eyes. **I can't believe he dumped me! He was such an asshole about it, too!**

As if she had read her mind, Sakura muttered, "That guy was an asshole anyway. You deserve better!" the two girls laughed. To be more precise, _Sakura_ laughed while Tomoyo giggled lightly.

Sakura stared at her beautiful beast friend, with her creamy white complexion, glimmering amethyst eyes, and silky violet hair. **Poor girl, **she thought, listening to Tomoyo choke back a sob.

X.x

The chosen destination, Tsukishiro Bar, (I kinda forgot that was Yukito's last name...) was packed, as it was Saturday evening. Tomoyo and Sakura struggled to get through the crowds of drunks and dancers.

After several minutes had been wasted just trying to get to the counter, the girls plopped down on the rather cushiony bar stools. The barkeeper happened to be a man the girls knew too well; Akihosho Hikaru.

"Well, well, well! The two prettiest girls in town!" Tomoyo giggled and Sakura blushed fiercely. "How 'bout some beers on the house?"

"Hikaru-kun, you really _do_ spoil us so much!" Sakura laughed. "But you know we can't refuse" she spoke for both of them when she said this.

X.x

After a few rounds of drinks, Sakura and Tomoyo decided to head for the dance floor. Their favorite trance song, _Beautiful Day_ by DJ Melodie(A/N: Not really sure if that's that artist's name) Once they had made their way through, a young man caught Tomoyo's eye.

Sakura's emerald eyes shone with amusement. "Already moved on? Tomoyo, you work really fast!"

Tomoyo grinned a toothy grin and a deep red blush spread across her cheeks. He sapphire gaze swept over her and their eyes locked for a brief moment. His long slender legs worked their way over to the girls.

He looked at Tomoyo again. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. You are...?" he trailed off, obviously waiting for a response.

"Daidouji Tomoyo. This is my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo gestured to Sakura as she said this. The brunette smiled and waved hello.

"Tokyo's two prettiest girls, I've heard." he extended a hand to Tomoyo. "Care to dance with me?" Tomoyo blushed and nodded.

Sakura watched as Eriol led her friend away. She was worried; Eriol had an untrustworthy aura around him.

X.x

_Self-sustaining system bit her in the neck and quick and_

_Kissed her and took all she got_

Hours into the night, Sakura decided it was time to go. Before they left, Eriol took Tomoyo's hand in his. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her.

Sakura waited patiently, a smile glued to her face.

When the two broke apart, Tomoyo joined Sakura, waving good-bye to Eriol.

_Did you come here to dance?_

_What's in your glass?_

_Do you feel better?_

Sakura was happy to see her friend moving on. She seemed to be feeling better, much happier than she was before.

They stepped into the car and sped away into the night just as rain started to pour down.

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

X.x

The following night, the girls decided to go out to dinner to celebrate Tomoyo's new boyfriend. Even though Sakura didn't trust him, she wanted her friend to be happy.

Tomoyo had promised to pay, so when the bill came, she dug through her wallet to find her credit card. She discovered her ID to be missing. **Shit! Where could I have left it?**

She placed her credit card on top of the check, still rummaging through her purse.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"My ID is gone!" Tomoyo struggled to remember everything she did last night.

_Cruise-control distressed her_

_Kind of cursed her, kind of blessed her_

_Engine running on the fumes_

Her phone vibrated and Tomoyo answered it, still in a panic."Look, now's not the best time-"

"I found your ID. Come to my place tonight, okay?"

"Eriol-kun?"

"Yes, it's me." He gave her his address. "And come _alone_, okay?"

"Sure! Thanks." she hung up.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"He found my ID! I'm coming to his place tonight to pick it up." Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura thought this over. Putting two and two together wasn't that hard, now was it? "I think... I think I know how he got your ID, Tomoyo-chan." her voice shook.

Tomoyo looked up.

"Look, I... I think he _stole_ it."

Tomoyo jumped up. "He would never do something like that, Sakura-chan!"

"I don't think he can be trusted! I'm sorry, but-"

"But _what!_ I thought you were my friend, Sakura." Tomoyo glared at her before storming off.

X.x

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol called as Tomoyo entered his home.

"Hey, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled a bit.

"I'll give you your ID... but you have to obey my demands. First things first... I stole your ID to get info about you."

Tomoyo felt as if the floor had dropped out from under her feet, and she was falling, falling... Her vision went blurry as the room seemed to spin around her. Memories of last night played in her head.

_Vision blue and blurry_

_Falling angels in a flurry_

_Spinning through the empty room_

"So if you want your life back, then you'll obey me. Right?"

Tomoyo nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Then take off your clothes."

X.x

_Did you come here to dance?_

_What's in your glass?_

_Do you feel better now?_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Super automatic pilot_

_Motor running down_

_Circles in the parking lot_

_Self-sustaining system bit her in the neck and quick and_

_Kissed her and took all she got_

Tomoyo slowly walked home. How did this happen? Last night... she had never felt so violated...

She remembered it all. Every word, every moan, she had memorized every single kiss, each breath she took.

And Sakura wouldn't talk to her. All because Tomoyo hadn't listened to her. Her best friend. She gave up her friendship to be raped.

A cold rain fell, plastering her hair to her head. Not that it mattered anymore.

"_Let it rain, let it pour_," she sang, remembering an old song she had heard months ago.

X.x

Kinomoto Sakura stood by her fiancee, Li Shaoran. After a few years of dating, they finally got engaged.

Shaoran took a deep breath and began, "I talked to Tomoyo-san yesterday."

Sakura looked uninterested.

"She said that she got raped."

"What!" Sakura shrieked.

"It's true." Shaoran insisted. "A young man stole her ID and wouldn't give it back until she did what he asked. She tried to call you, but she said you wouldn't listenanymore."

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. "Why was I so damn stupid?"

It started to rain.

Shaoran looked up. "It's been raining a lot lately, hasn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "Quite appropriate.

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_Let it pour_

_Let it pour_

_Let it pour_


End file.
